fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Spacebyte
Alice Spacebyte, whose real identity is Alyssca Knosheem, is an alien from the Planet Kelt, populated by Keltics, and the last of her kind. Personality Alice is a rather shy girl and mild-mannered. She's meek and at first glance weak. She's a bit selfless, though this is only because she feels guilty if she does something for herself. She cares for her friends and families, and, after losing her mother and discovering she was an alien, is terrified to be alone. Alice is rather naïve, and a bit imperceptive, since she can't tell when people flirt with her (though she's quick to recognize criticism). As the war progresses, she grows more and more self-conscious and scared, but also grows courageous, as she goes and faces Fuse alone despite her fear. She does her best to play peace-keeper when a situation arises, and has been shown to disagree with Eddy's schemes and will lecture him about them. History Alice was born on Kelt, but she was sent off the planet when Fuse arrived. He consumed her planet, killing everyone but herself. She crashed landed onto Earth, and grew up with her human mother, Gale Spacebyte. Since then, she'd grown up around the Cul-de-Sac gang, the Foster's gang, and the Camp Kidney gang. Though they were her friends, she still felt out of place while around them, always feeling like an outsider. FusionFall Alice didn't join in the war immediately; she applied somewhere down the middle. The main reason was that her mother had been killed off by a Fusion at the start, traumatizing Alice more since she then discovered her Keltic heritage. The two events caused Alice to retreat from Peach Creek Commons (her home) to Nowhere to live with her (Earth) aunt and uncle. She met Juniper and Kevin whilst there, and it was only after Juniper gave her a lecture about bravery that Alice signed up in the war, being stationed at Nowhere. Powers Alice's powers has many segments. During her earlier stages, her powers are rather weak. She's only powerful due to Arthena keeping her power strength high internally. As the story goes on, Arthena begins to unlock Alice's powers to the Keltics' ability. Her powers are stronger defensively rather than offensively, though she has a few very powerful attacks. Her object deformation, which may be neutral, can be deadly if she is able to use it to deform (or crush) a person's brain. Another ability of hers is to enter the mind and lock away the powers of the body. This attack is not permanent, and will dissolve over time, but it is a powerful attack at the moment. She has yet to do the attack without the help of Arthena. Once she is more fully grown in age and in her powers, she'll be able to use the ability without the use of Arthena -- not so much freely, but when she needs it, she can use it. Keltics are considered a strong alien race, but since their times of peace, their powers dwindled. Alice would have faced the same problem if not for Arthena who slowly built Alice's power up. Here are her stats at their different levels. A list of her powers: *Energy blasts/projections *Force-fields *Flight *Object deformation *Telekinesis *ESP *Form of empathy since she gets a strange feeling when around anything else that is alien Family *Dr. Galatea "Gale" Spacebyte (Earth Mother) *Alonriea Knosheem (Real Mother) *Senator Adonixom Knosheem (Real Father) *Muriel Bagge (Earth Aunt) *Eustace Bagge (Earth Uncle) Trivia *Alice is owned by AnimeGirl 144 (Kyra Xyrespace) *As a human, Alice had brown hair and grey eyes; when she "unlocked" (aka, when Arthena removed the glamour on her) her true self, her hair turned blue along with her eyes. *Alice's backstory and powers are inspired by Superman's, Spock's, and Aang's, while her personality is inspired by Hinata Hyuga and Orihime Inoue. *Alice stars in Before the War, What Gets Me Through the War, All for One: Brick, Blue vs Teal, ''and ''It Never Seems to Be Over. **''All For One: Brick'', Blue vs Teal, and It Never Seems to Be Over have since been deleted. **Alice was going to star in another story to finish up the trilogy, but after some reflection, the author scrapped the last idea for fear of Alice turning into a Mary-Sue. *What is seen in the story and written on FanonFall are different *Alice has a Fusion form of herself. **This Fusion can't make a Nano version of herself, however. *Alice lives with her aunt and uncle and still owns the house in Peach Creek (her mother had paid it off before she passed). Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Non CN Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Aliens Category:Fanon Characters